Secrets
by miss damdam
Summary: Comment la bête rencontra la belle...


Bonjour petit lecteur!

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit pour ma chère béta Eliane Gil. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de mettre ces deux personnages en couple, ensuite mon imagination a fait le reste.

Et c'est Miloud qui a corrigé toutes mes fautes d'orthographe !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **disclaimer** : bien entendu tout appartient à J.K.R.

Secrets

Quand il vit le hibou arriver, il ne comprit pas qui pouvait bien le lui avoir envoyé. Surtout aujourd'hui. Il attrapa malgré tout le rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte de l'animal. Il y avait une lettre, assez longue, et de nombreux autres papiers reliés magiquement les uns aux autres. Ce n'était pas la même écriture. Il commença par la lettre. L'encre était à peine sèche et le trajet, qui devait pourtant avoir été court, avait réussi à faire couler certaines lettres. Elle commençait classiquement par un « Mon très cher », mais cessait soudainement pour se poursuivre ainsi :

Je ne sais pas comment je dois t'appeler. Mon cœur voudrait te donner des noms que tu n'es sûrement pas prêt à entendre. Pas encore. Peut-être à la fin de cette missive. Et encore, je doute que tu veuilles un jour que je t'appelle ainsi.

Je m'appelle Remus John Lupin. Peut-être te souviens-tu ? J'ai été ton professeur pendant ta troisième année d'étude à Poudlard, en Défense Contre les Force du Mal. J'ai dû quitter mon poste à la fin de l'année, car on avait malencontreusement révélé ma nature de loup-garou.

Tu te demandes certainement ce que te veut ton vieux professeur pour t'écrire un jour comme aujourd'hui. Il se trouve que je connais une histoire qui t'intéressera peut-être.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était important de savoir d'où l'on venait. Aujourd'hui, c'est encore plus vrai qu'hier. Surtout pour toi, dans la situation dans laquelle je t'imagine. J'espère que cette lettre te permettra d'avancer, de trouver la force de te reconstruire. Si je pouvais t'offrir au moins cela, j'en serais particulièrement heureux.

Alors je vais commencer mon histoire comme je peux. Il n'y a pas d' « il était une fois », ni de fin heureuse. C'est une simple histoire comme tu en vivras peut-être. Une petite aventure extraite de la vie d'un professeur lycanthrope qui, un jour, rencontra une femme. À cette époque-là, elle ne l'était pas vraiment encore et j'étais bien loin de l'homme que je suis devenu. Je me souviens très clairement de la première fois ou je l'ai vue. J'étais assis dans le train, attendant qu'il démarre pour m'amener à Poudlard pour la première fois. J'étais inquiet, tendu et excité aussi, comme tout enfant dans cette situation. J'allais bientôt me confronter à d'autres jeunes, ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis très longtemps. Je n'avais que le monstre en moi pour me tenir compagnie depuis bien des années et je pensais que ce serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Puis, soudainement, elle est arrivée. Elle a ouvert la porte de mon compartiment, le remplissant de sa lumière. Elle était si belle et son sourire était l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Elle resplendissait du haut de ses 15 ans ce premier septembre 1971. Elle m'avait gentiment expliqué Poudlard, la répartition, les maisons. Elle s'était présentée, Narcissa Black. Elle était préfète et de ce fait, je pouvais venir la voir au moindre problème. Ce nom a résonné en moi pendant longtemps comme l'image de la femme parfaite, celle qui jamais ne s'abaisserait à vouloir de moi, mais avec laquelle mon bonheur serait à son comble.

Peut-être maintenant, commences-tu à comprendre en quoi mon histoire est liée à la tienne ?

Ensuite, l'année a commencé. J'ai été réparti à Griffondor, j'y ai rencontré de vrais amis. De ceux qui comprennent tout. Ils ont fait l'impossible pour moi, je n'ai pu que leur rendre la pareille. Ils sont devenus ma famille. Et elle, je l'ai revue souvent. Poudlard n'est pas si grand. Nous avons parlé quelques fois et elle ne m'a jamais tenu rigueur des frasques de mes amis envers les siens. Puis, elle a fini ses études, elle est partie. J'ai appris qu'elle s'était mariée. Je ne connaissais son époux que de nom, mais sa réputation suffisait à me le rendre antipathique. Toutefois ce n'était pas moi qui allais vivre avec lui, alors mon avis importait peu. Et connaissant les traditions Sang pur, je doutais également qu'elle ait vraiment eu le choix. Je lui ai malgré tout toujours souhaité d'être heureuse, de trouver le bonheur. Elle pouvait être si mélancolique par moment.

Sirius, son cousin, mon ami, n'avait plus de réelle relation avec elle depuis longtemps à ce moment-là. Son seul commentaire fut que son époux ne la méritait pas et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se sauver comme sa sœur. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui et je m'imaginai accueillant la jolie blonde chez moi pour la réconforter. Ce n'était que des rêves d'adolescent et cela le resterai.

Ma vie a continué, sans que je ne me pose plus de question. Puis, il y eut ce jour étrange ou je la croisai de nouveau. J'avais fini mes études depuis quelques mois et malgré ma condition, j'avais encore l'espoir de trouver un travail. J'étais venu sur le chemin de traverse, répondant à une annonce. Cela n'avait pas marché, comme ce serait le cas de si nombreuses fois par la suite. Je marchais donc vers le Chaudron Baveur pour quitter l'endroit quand je la vis. Elle était toujours aussi majestueuse et belle malgré les cinq années ou je ne l'avais pas vue. Ce jour-là, nous avons longuement parlé à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Nous étions si heureux de nous retrouver, de partager à nouveau cette affection étrange qui nous liait sans que nous ne puissions l'expliquer.

Nous avons recommencé souvent. Plusieurs fois par semaine, nous prenions le thé ensemble. C'était des moments tellement agréables que mes journées en étaient transformées. Tous mes autres soucis n'avaient plus d'importance quand je parlais avec elle et j'espérais que je lui apportais le même réconfort. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment notre relation a changé. Je me souviens seulement que c'était un jour de fin d'hiver. Nous avions rendez-vous dans notre salon de thé habituel. C'était un lieu discret et cosy, dans la partie moldue de la ville. Cela évitait les mauvaises langues. Mais Narcissa n'était pas venue. Je l'avais attendue, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle m'avait oublié. Je préférais m'imaginer que quelque chose la retardait. J'eus bien raison, puisque je la vi finalement arriver au moment où l'établissement fermait. Elle s'excusa mille fois, m'expliqua que son mari l'avait retenue pour des raisons triviales, mais que maintenant il était parti en voyage et qu'elle était ainsi libre de passer la soirée avec moi. Et cela tombait bien, il était l'heure de dîner !

Nous avons passé l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Nous avons ri, mangé et bu aussi. Peut être que l'alcool à joué son rôle dans la suite, mais je sais qu'il ne fut là que pour nous aider à passer le premier pas. Le reste du chemin, nous l'avons fait seuls.

C'est au moment de nous quitter que les choses sont arrivées. Elle m'a embrassé. Ce fut le meilleur baiser de ma vie. Et nous avons recommencé. Nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter, nous ne le voulions pas. Elle m'a amené dans un petit hôtel à proximité. Et nous nous sommes aimés pour la première fois. Je dis que c'est elle qui a fait les démarches, mais ne va pas croire que c'est pour me dédouaner. Je le désirais tout autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Mais jamais je n'aurais osé faire le premier pas. Elle était une femme mariée et moi un petit loup-garou sans le sou, je n'osais même pas imaginer qu'elle pourrait me regarder ainsi. Et pourtant elle l'a fait.

Par la suite, nous avons continué à nous voir en journée. Mais nous n'allions plus dans ce si charmant salon de thé. Nous avions trouvé un hôtel qui louait des chambres à la demi-journée. C'était sordide, j'en conviens. Nous le savions déjà à l'époque, et je m'en rends d'autant plus compte maintenant que je l'écris. Comment pourras-tu croire que cette histoire était belle et remplie d'amour si tu l'imagines dans un endroit aussi sinistre ? Pourtant, crois-le s'il te plait ! Ces quelques mois passés au côté de ta mère ont été les plus merveilleux de ma vie. J'avais la sensation de vivre enfin, j'aimais pour la première fois.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a ressenti cette époque. Je sais maintenant qu'elle m'aimait. Je sais aussi que je lui apportais un certain réconfort, je lui permettais une pause dans son mariage difficile. Car son mariage ne se passait pas bien, mais cela, tu dois déjà t'en douter. Elle arrivait souvent en pleur. Elle s'accrochait alors à moi comme à un rocher perdu en pleine mer. Je faisais mon possible pour la réconforter, me contentant le plus souvent de la serrer dans mes bras, attendant que les larmes sèchent.

Je ne lui posais jamais de question. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite. Elle ne m'interrogeait pas, je ne l'interrogeais pas. Cela m'arrangeait. Jamais je n'aurais voulu devoir lui expliquer ce que j'étais, je préférais lui mentir plutôt que la perdre. Et elle ne voulait probablement pas se justifier sur ce qu'elle faisait et donner des explications sur les traces que je voyais parfois en la déshabillant. Peut-être vas-tu penser que cela rendait notre histoire fausse. Tous ces mensonges, ces non-dits. Mais je ne le crois pas. Au contraire, je pense que cela servait à rendre notre aventure plus belle, plus sincère. Quand nous nous voyions, il n'y avait plus que nous, le monde extérieur n'importait plus et ces mensonges faisait partie de cet ailleurs que nous cherchions à oublier.

Notre histoire n'était qu'une parenthèse impossible et nous en avions conscience sans ne nous l'être jamais dit. Autour de nous la guerre commençait, mes amis James et Lilly s'étaient mariés pendant l'été. Les événements se déroulaient et nous n'avions plus vraiment l'impression d'en faire partie quand nous étions ensembles. Nous n'en avions parlé à personne. Elle pour les raisons que tu peux imaginer, moi, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Je pense ne pas en avoir ressenti le besoin ni l'envie. Mes amis, qui étaient pourtant tout pour moi, ne faisaient pas partie de cette histoire, ils avaient la leur à construire.

Cependant, ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Ni mon bonheur volé ni celui de mes proches. Cela faisait près d'un an que je voyais Narcissa plusieurs fois par semaine et presque huit mois que le salon de thé n'était plus notre lieu de rendez-vous. Elle était arrivée étrangement agitée. C'était un mélange de joie et de douleur que je ne savais expliquer. Comme à notre habitude, je ne lui posais pas de question et entrepris de la réconforter en lui faisant oublier ses soucis. Elle finit par m'avouer, peu de temps avant de nous quitter, qu'elle était face à quelques complications et qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas venir me voir avant quelque temps. Cela ne m'étonnait pas, il était plutôt surprenant que cela ne soit pas arrivé avant. Son mari ne pouvait pas être stupide au point de ne jamais s'apercevoir de quelque chose. J'étais si loin de la vérité.

Je la laissais partir, lui promettant d'attendre un message d'elle. Je me souviens d'une sensation étrange, d'une sorte de déchirement en la regardant marcher dans une ruelle pour transplaner. Peut-être que c'était mon loup qui essayait de me parler. Cet être instinctif avait peut-être compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne l'ai jamais laissé s'exprimer ni ce jour-là ni un autre depuis. Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, elle est la mieux placée pour te le raconter. J'ai reçu aujourd'hui ces documents envoyés par Gringott. Les gobelins ne sont pas aussi sensibles que les humains, cela doit leur paraitre normal d'agir ainsi. Ces papiers étaient pour moi, ils te reviennent maintenant, ils font partie de ton histoire. C'est en les lisant que j'ai compris et décidé de t'écrire cette lettre. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu les lises avant de continuer à me lire. Tu comprendras mieux ce que j'ai à te dire...

14 septembre 1979

J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Depuis le temps, je désespérais que cela m'arrive un jour. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi me réjouir, je doute que Lucius soit le père. Cela fait six ans que nous essayons de toutes les façons possibles et rien ne s'est jamais passé. Je me suis faite traiter de la pire des manières, j'ai dû boire des mixtures de toute sorte, plus exécrable les unes que les autres, et ma famille est constamment sur mon dos pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Mais maintenant je vois bien que c'est lui qui était incapable de procréer. Il m'a suffi de quelques mois en compagnie d'un amant pour être enceinte, n'est-ce pas la meilleure preuve ?

Maintenant que je sais cela, que vais-je faire ? Dois-je le dire à Remus ? Ou faire croire que cet enfant est celui de mon mari ? Je serais débarrassée de toute la pression que ma famille me met...

Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais fréquenté Remus dans ce seul but. Je l'aime et cet enfant est le fruit de cet amour. Que penserait-il s'il me savait tout à coup enceinte ? Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de perdre son amour et son estime pour mon confort personnel. Ils sont trop précieux pour moi.

Cela ne m'aide pas à savoir ce que je vais faire. Il me reste deux jours avant de revoir mon cher amant, j'ai donc ce laps de temps pour me décider.

16 septembre 1979

J'ai pris ma décision. Je connais des potions qui vont régler le problème. Dès ce soir, je m'attellerai à leur préparation. Si Lucius découvrait un jour l'existence de mon amant, les conséquences seraient terribles. Mais si, en plus, il se rendait compte qu'il avait élevé l'enfant d'un autre, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait. Ce n'est pas à mon seul bonheur qu'il me faut penser, plus maintenant. En choisissant cette solution radicale, qui me fend le cœur, je prends mes responsabilités de mère. Je préfère vivre cent ans, seule et malheureuse, plutôt que de voir souffrir l'un de mes enfants entre les mains de Lucius.

Dans une petite heure, je dois rejoindre Remus. Je ne sais pas encore si je lui dirais. Il me dit sans cesse qu'il m'aime, et je le crois, mais jamais il ne m'a proposé de m'enfuir avec lui. Je l'en remercie. Lui dire non aurait été trop douloureux, mais l'honneur de ma famille aurait été en jeu, et je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner. Je souffre déjà tellement d'avoir perdu Andromeda, que m'imaginer ne plus pouvoir voir les autres est trop difficile. Il est ma source de bonheur dans cette vie de misère et cela restera ainsi tant qu'il le voudra. Même si je l'aime, je ne suis pas prête à perdre ma famille et mon honneur.

Malgré tout, cela m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait jamais parlé d'une telle aventure. C'est un Griffondor, et c'est bien connu que ceux-ci suivent leur cœur avant leur esprit. Le mien serait-il plus malin que les autres ? Saurait-il réfléchir avant d'agir et ainsi m'épargner la souffrance de le rejeter ? Je pense que cela est, au moins en partie, lié à tout ce qu'il me cache. Peu importe, cela me convient ainsi. Je lui cacherais donc l'existence, même brève, de son enfant. Autrement, cela serait le tenter et mettre en péril cette relation qui me fait tant de bien.

17 septembre 1979

Je n'ai pu écrire ce qu'il m'est arrivée hier. Les émotions étaient trop fortes, il me fallait faire le deuil de mon Remus. Il n'est plus mien maintenant. C'est étonnant, car je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de ce pronom possessif devant le nom de mon amant auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il ne l'est plus, je ne peux penser à lui qu'ainsi. Dans ces lignes, je suis bien libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît et je ne m'en priverai pas.

Lucius a tout compris. Quand je suis rentrée de mon après-midi avec Remus, il m'attendait dans son bureau. Il m'a aussitôt mise devant le fait accompli. Il sait. Il sait que j'ai un amant, même s'il ignore son nom. Mais surtout, il sait que je suis enceinte. Comment l'a-t-il appris ? je l'ignore et il ne me le dira certainement jamais. C'est un pouvoir qu'il gardera sur moi tant qu'il le pourra.

J'ai cru qu'il me fallait trembler pour ma vie, mais il ne se passa rien de si terrible. Lucius m'a proposé un marché si étrange que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Il me garde en tant qu'épouse et ne me fera aucun mal, mais puisque mon corps refuse sa semence et accepte celle d'un autre, je donnerai naissance à cet enfant. Il sera aux yeux de tous son héritier. En échange, j'ai dû lui promettre de ne jamais révéler à personne et encore moins à mon amant la vérité et de ne jamais le revoir. Étant données les circonstances, c'était inespéré. Il m'a proposé de garder mon honneur, ma vie et mon enfant. J'ai accepté sans hésiter longtemps, j'ai juste ajouté que jamais Lucius ne devrait chercher à savoir qui était le vrai père de l'enfant.

Nous avons fait un serment inviolable. C'était une première pour moi et j'en suis encore bouleversée. Ou bien est-ce l'idée de ne jamais revoir Remus ? J'espère qu'il ne doutera pas de mon amour quand il ne me verra pas revenir et quand il apprendra ma grossesse. Car si cette aventure me prouve bien quelque chose, c'est que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. J'ai pris ma soirée pour pleurer cet amour et l'enfermer profondément en moi. Je n'aurai désormais plus de pensée que pour un seul être vivant, celui qui grandit bien au chaud dans mon ventre. Il sera un peu de toi toujours auprès de moi.

3 janvier 1980

Depuis sept ans que je suis mariée à Lucius Malefoy, la vie n'a pas toujours été facile. Ce manoir dans lequel je suis venue habiter n'est pas des plus accueillants. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à ce silence, cette froideur. Pendant mon enfance, mes sœurs et moi nous chargions de remplir notre maison de cris, de rire et de bruits en tout genre. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours au goût de nos parents, mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire contre les trois démons que nous étions ?

Il me tarde que l'enfant que j'attends vienne réchauffer cette habitation si sinistre. Ma famille a été plus que ravie d'apprendre cette grossesse. Mère m'a regardée avec fierté et j'imagine que Père l'aurait fait également, il ne lui fallait jamais grand-chose pour être content de moi, alors un tel événement. Ma sœur, quant à elle, m'a dit que grâce à moi le puissant sang des Black allait enrichir la famille Malefoy. À ce moment, je t'avoue que je n'ai dû qu'à ma maitrise et à mon sang froid de ne pas rire. Bella était ridicule avec ses discours pompeux sur l'importance du sang pour maintenir une famille au sommet. Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle avait su que malgré tout son sang pur, Lucius était incapable de me mettre enceinte ? Tout comme son Rodolphus d'ailleurs et ils sont mariés depuis plus longtemps que moi. Il a fallu que j'aime un sang mêlé pour que je puisse donner un héritier à cette si noble famille. Quelle ridicule ironie. Mais peut-être est-ce la solution ? J'imagine maintenant Bella entrain de folâtrer avec un moldu pour avoir un enfant. Sachant ce qu'elle pense de ces gens, l'idée m'amuse beaucoup.

Je me demande si Andromeda a des enfants. Étant partie avec un né-moldu, cela ne devrait pas lui avoir posé de problème. Je pense souvent à elle, elle me manque… Si elle a des enfants, j'espère qu'un jour le mien les rencontrera. Peut-être deviendront-ils amis ?

Tu as dû apprendre ma grossesse maintenant. Je sais qu'un article est paru dans la gazette la semaine dernière. Je me demande ce que tu en penses. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est pour cette raison que je ne viens plus te voir ? Probablement, et tu n'as pas vraiment tort. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne souffres pas trop, que tu m'as oubliée, même si l'idée me fait mal. Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, j'en serai incapable. Il faudrait pour cela que j'oublie mon enfant et il n'y a qu'un immonde sortilège d'oubliette qui serait capable de ce résultat. Alors, je pense à toi quand je sens mon bébé bouger, quand le médicomage fait des analyses, quand je range les jolis vêtements de bébés que ma mère m'a apportés et ainsi de suite. Je pourrais presque dire que je pense sans arrêt à toi puisque je pense à notre enfant à chaque instant. Bientôt je saurai si ce sera une petite fille ou un petit garçon. J'ai hâte.

7 février 1980

Aujourd'hui, le médicomage a pu nous indiquer le sexe de l'enfant. Ce sera un garçon. Suite à cette information, j'ai l'impression que mon statut dans la famille Malefoy vient de changer. Abraxas, le père de Lucius, m'avait félicitée à demi-mot pour ma grossesse, mais n'avait pas daigné faire plus d'effort envers moi. C'était ainsi depuis que tout le monde avait pu se rendre compte des difficultés à ce que je tombe enceinte. Ce vieil homme acariâtre a dû décréter que je ne valais pas la peine d'un mot ou d'un regard étant inutile, parce qu'à quoi servent les épouses si ce n'est à faire des enfants ? Et encore faut-il que ce soit des garçons. C'est la philosophie de nos familles si nobles. C'est de cette façon que j'ai grandi et c'est cela qui m'a fait souffrir ces six dernières années. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la chaleur de tes bras. Alors, j'ai pu m'imaginer qu'une femme pouvait trouver son bonheur ailleurs que dans l'enfantement. Tu m'as redonné un semblant d'espoir pour mon avenir. Et quand j'ai dû te quitter, tu m'as offert la seule chose qui à leurs yeux me donne un semblant d'intérêt.

J'ai bien compris cela aujourd'hui, puisqu'à l'annonce du sexe du fœtus, mon beau père m'a souri et fait la conversation, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis quatre ans. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas tellement. Que cet homme est désagréable. Il assène ses idées nauséabondes en postillonnant et en haussant à chaque instant le ton. Aucune dignité ! c'est comme s'il essayait d'embrigader mon bébé avant même sa naissance. Et crois-moi, si j'ai quelques pouvoirs sur la question, notre fils n'ira jamais rejoindre ces fous furieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se retrouve face à toi dans un combat, car, même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé, je ne suis pas ingénue au point de penser que tu ne te bats pas en compagnie de tes amis. De plus, il y a de nombreuses autres façons de mener ce combat que baguette à la main.

Lucius aussi a changé son comportement. Depuis que nous avions passé notre marché, il ne me parlait qu'en public, jouant au petit mari heureux. Il m'a dit que le fait que l'enfant soit un garçon réparait une partie de mes fautes et rendait ma présence un peu plus tolérable. Peut-être que l'ambiance au manoir va se détendre. Je n'ai pas envie que cet enfant naisse dans un climat aussi difficile. La guerre est proche, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle continue à s'infiltrer ainsi dans ma propre maison. Alors je serre les dents et j'attends. Quand il sera là, les choses seront plus faciles.

10 juin 1980

L'enfant est né il y a cinq jours. Le 5 juin 1980. L'accouchement s'est bien passé, mais on m'a interdit de quitter le lit avant aujourd'hui. Je viens seulement de trouver quelques instants pour écrire ici cet événement qui change ma vie. J'ai un fils ! J'ai choisi son prénom moi-même. Je me suis inspirée de la tradition de ma famille. J'espère que cela te plaira quand tu le rencontreras. Car j'ai pris cette décision dès que j'ai tenu ce petit être dans mes bras, tu le rencontreras. Je ne sais pas encore comment ni quand, mais cela arrivera. Je ne pourrais me résoudre à te laisser vivre en ignorant la couleur des yeux de ton fils.

Ils sont gris. Et il a aussi une énorme touffe de cheveux, mais ils se voient à peine tellement ils sont blonds. J'adore le regarder dormir. Il est tellement mignon. Il est désormais la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Je l'ai appelé Drago, comme la constellation. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître son nom complet, il est aussi faux que l'identité de son père.

Quand je le regarde, je n'arrive à voir que ton reflet. Je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup, mais je ne dois pas être objective puisque tous me disent qu'il est le portrait de Lucius. Ou bien se voilent-ils les yeux ?

Peu importe, car cela rassure mon époux. Personne ne se doute de la supercherie et il espère que cela continuera. Je crois pourtant que lui n'est pas réellement prêt à jouer le jeu. Il a à peine pris le poupon dans ses bras. Ce serment était son idée, mais il ne semble pas prêt à l'assumer. Réussira-t-il un jour à voir cet enfant comme le sien ? Ou bien je me trompe et sa réaction est celle de tout chef de famille sang pur ? Car il est le chef maintenant. Abraxas est mort il y a un mois. Je ne pensais pas que la disparition d'un autre être vivant pourrait autant me satisfaire. Ce vieillard désagréable ne sera plus là pour remplir la tête de mon fils d'absurdité.

24 aout 1981

Drago a fait ses premiers pas seul aujourd'hui. Il grandit bien et chaque jour il devient de plus en plus beau. Bien sûr, je suis sa mère, je ne dois pas être la plus objective. Mais personne ne lira jamais ces lignes, sauf toi peut-être… Cela pourrait être la solution pour que tu connaisses la vérité. Mais cela me permettrait-il de passer au travers du serment ? Il faut que je me renseigne plus amplement.

La guerre fait rage maintenant. Il n'y a pas un jour sans son lot de disparitions et de morts. Et si je m'occupe autant de mon fils, en ayant seulement son nom à la bouche, ce n'est pas, comme le croit Bella, parce que je suis idiote. C'est simplement parce que je préfère éviter d'y penser. Je pourrais me retrouver veuve si facilement, ou bien, ce que je n'ose imaginer, cela pourrait être toi. J'ai déjà perdu un cousin, Regulus, et je ne veux perdre personne d'autre. Il était si jeune. Maintenant que je suis moi aussi mère, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vit ma tante Walburga. Cela doit être horrible. Heureusement, il lui reste encore un fils, mon autre cousin, Sirius, même s'il se bat avec nos adversaires. Mais elle parait toujours si froide, que je ne sais si cela est vraiment un soulagement. Après tout, elle l'a rayé de notre arbre généalogique aussi facilement qu'Andromeda. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait… J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne se met pas en danger. J'aimerais ne pas perdre un autre membre de ma famille pendant cette guerre.

En attendant la fin de cette violence absurde, mon fils a appris à marcher. Bientôt il courra et volera sur un balai. Et Bella ne pourra pas comprendre mon désir de paix tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu elle-même un enfant. Alors cela deviendra évident pour elle aussi. Pour l'instant, il faut que j'ignore ces railleries et que je garde l'espoir d'une paix prochaine. Peu importe qui gagnera tant que Drago pourra aller à Poudlard sans craindre pour sa vie.

6 novembre 1981

Au manoir, c'est actuellement la panique. Les elfes de maison courent dans tous les sens sous les ordres de Lucius. Il cherche à cacher le plus d'objets possible avant l'arrivée des Aurors. En effet, cette fin de guerre que j'attendais tant est arrivée. Depuis quelques jours, le Lord a disparu et autour de moi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a perdu l'esprit. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était effectivement le cas pour Bella. Elle, son mari et son beau frère se sont, parait-il, attaqués à l'Auror Londubat et à sa femme. Ils ont tous les trois été arrêtés hier. Mais quelle idée leur a pris ? Lucius prétend qu'il sera le prochain, il cherche à s'éviter le plus de problèmes en dissimulant les bibelots les plus dangereux.

En fait, la population sorcière entière est tombée sur la tête. Elle a pris pour héros un bébé d'un an tout juste orphelin. J'ai appris que mon cousin était, lui aussi, devenu fou. Il aurait massacré une foule de moldu ainsi qu'un sorcier. Son ami Peter Pettigrow. C'est incroyable ! Les journaux racontent qu'il serait un Mangemort depuis le début, un espion du Lord. J'ai du mal à le croire, lui qui m'a toujours semblé si entier, incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Cela lui a d'ailleurs posé tellement de problèmes avec sa mère.

Avec cela, je m'inquiète pour toi. Que vas-tu devenir ? Je sais que James Potter, Sirius, Peter Pettigrow et toi formiez un groupe d'amis inséparables. Maintenant que tu en as perdu deux et que le troisième est en prison, que vas-tu faire ? J'aimerai, à cet instant, ne jamais avoir fait ce serment stupide. Je pourrais courir vers toi et essayer de t'apporter le réconfort que tu m'as tant de fois offert. Mais je ne peux que penser à toi et espérer que tu vas trouver la force de te relever.

Finalement, la seule chose que j'arrive à comprendre avec tous ces événements, c'est qu'au rythme où cela va, il va falloir organiser les réunions de famille à Azkaban. J'ironise, mais c'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il va me rester quand les Aurors s'en seront pris à mon mari. Ça et mon fils. Il continue de grandir sans se soucier de rien, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et crois-moi, je voudrais que cela continue ainsi pendant encore longtemps. Hier il a dit pour la première fois « maman ». Si tu voyais comme je suis fière !

Maintenant que la paix est revenue, il va pouvoir devenir un grand sorcier. Et pour ça, je ne peux faire que comme les autres et remercier Harry Potter.

15 avril 1988

Drago a fait son premier vol en balai aujourd'hui. C'était sur un balai pour enfant que nous lui avons offert pour Noël. Il était tellement content et le voir voler était si gai ! Cela faisait tellement de jour que nous guettions le premier rayon de soleil printanier. Alors quand il a fini ces leçons, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de lui accorder cela. En plus, Lucius n'était pas là, il fallait en profiter.

Je vois bien que mon fils essaye par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de son Père. Mais rien n'y fait. Mon mari le regarde à peine et n'est jamais satisfait. Il trouve que l'enfant n'apprend pas assez vite, qu'il fait trop de bruit, qu'il n'est pas poli, etc. Tout est prétexte à reproche et je ne sais plus quoi faire. À chaque fois que j'ai essayé de m'interposer, cela n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. Mais le chef de famille n'a pas besoin que je prenne la défense de Drago pour me faire des reproches. Il n'y a pas une semaine sans qu'il ne m'accuse de ceci ou de cela. Parfois, il nous met tous les deux dans le même lot et l'on pourrait croire que c'est à cause de nous si des gens attrapent la Dragoncelle. C'est épuisant.

Enfin, cela irait encore si je ne voyais pas à chaque fois le regard déçu de mon garçon. Si je n'observais pas les efforts considérables qu'il effectue dans le seul but d'obtenir un sourire. Le pauvre enfant cherche l'approbation de son Père dans tout ce qu'il fait. Moi, j'ai compris que cela ne servait à rien. Lucius n'a toujours pas accepté Drago. Le fera-t-il un jour ? Je l'espère pour mon fils.

25 mai 1991

Dans quelques mois, Drago va entrer à Poudlard. Il a tellement hâte, c'est si gai à voir. Il demande sans cesse à emprunter ma baguette pour jouer au professeur et aux élèves avec les petits Vincent et Grégory. Ils sont mignons comme tout ces trois là.

Il dévore tous les livres que nous avons et qui parle de l'école. Il me demande aussi les plus belles histoires de ma scolarité. C'est tellement amusant. Il est encore trop tôt pour recevoir la liste de fourniture, mais nous avons tous les deux hâte d'aller les acheter.

Quand je pense que Lucius voulait que nous l'envoyons à Durmstrang ! Heureusement, j'ai tenue bon sur ce sujet et il a fini par laisser faire. Sans cela, je n'aurais pas pu partager tous ces souvenirs avec mon enfant. Je suis pressée de connaitre la nature de sa baguette et de voir briller ses yeux devant ses nouveaux livres.

17 septembre 1991

Drago est parti à Poudlard. Cela fait, maintenant plus de quinze jours. Il me manque déjà tellement, mais il faut que je le laisse grandir. Il a onze ans, ce n'est plus un bébé.

Il a été réparti à Serpentard. Sa joie se lisait dans la lettre qu'il nous a envoyée. Il s'est déjà fait de nouveau amis, tous bien-nés. Lucius était plutôt satisfait, je dirais presque content. Il m'a dit « pour une fois, ton garçon ne me déçoit pas ». Venant de sa part, cela est l'équivalent d'un compliment. J'ai pris l'habitude d'envoyer des bonbons à Drago, presque tous les jours. Je sais que c'est le gâter, mais il faut bien que je compense le manque d'affection de son père. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il manque de quelque chose. En plus, cela l'aidera certainement à se faire bien voir par ses camarades.

Il est dans la même année que le petit Harry Potter, mais celui-ci est à Griffondor. Par contre, je crois qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien. Enfin, peut-être cela changera-t-il, après tout, ils ne sont à l'école que depuis quelques jours.

J'ai tout de même hâte de voir Noël arriver et avec lui, le retour de mon petit bonhomme.

24 août 1992

Lucius s'est enfin comporter comme un père envers Drago. Il a passé l'été à nous parler d'Harry Potter qui était dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Cela ne cessait d'agacer mon mari, alors pour couper court à ces plaintes, il a promis à mon fils que lui aussi allait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. L'équipe de Serpentard s'est ainsi retrouvé avec des balais neufs. Je suis malgré tout un peu déçue, j'aurais préféré que notre garçon soit accepté pour ses talents et pas parce que son Père eut payé. Mais je sais qu'il est excellent dans ce sport, il sera donc très rapidement accepté comme un joueur à part entière. Il est tellement heureux.

J'aimerais pouvoir aller le voir jouer. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas possible. Mais je lui ai quand même dit que j'étais sa fan numéro un et qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il l'oublie quand il deviendrait professionnel.

Cela l'a beaucoup fait rire, et j'aime entendre le rire de mon fils.

2 juillet 1994

Drago est rentré depuis deux jours de Poudlard. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il nous a expliqué. Il m'avait déjà raconté au court de l'année que tu étais son professeur. Cela m'avait surprise, car même si j'ai toujours été persuadé que tu serait un excellent enseignant, tu ne m'avais pas l'air intéressé par cette profession. Maintenant, je crois comprendre pourquoi et j'ai l'impression de t'entendre me répondre « Qui ferait confiance à un loup-garou pour garder ses enfants ? ». Bien entendu, il n'y a que Dumbledore pour faire une chose pareille.

Cela me parait toujours aussi fou. Je suis partagé entre la colère contre toi, de m'avoir caché un détail si important, et la peur. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour moi ? et pour mon fils ?

Une petite once d'espoir me fait penser que peut être, ton état est nouveau, qu'à l'époque ou nous nous sommes connu, tu n'étais qu'un homme comme les autres… mais je sais que ce ne sont que des illusions. Depuis deux jours, j'ai bien réfléchie et je comprend mieux tout ce que tu me cachais. Tout devient évident. Mais cela ne m'aide pas à savoir ce qu'il va advenir de mon fils. Va-t-il un jour se transformer lui aussi ? Je ne pense pas trouver l'information dans un livre et cela m'étonnerai que toi-même tu le sâches.

Pour l'instant, heureusement, il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ferait Lucius s'il comprenait que son héritier est le fils d'un loup-garou. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à le concevoir. Tu as toujours été un homme si doux, si prévenant… à toi tout seul, tu détruis tous les préjugés que je pouvais avoir sur les êtres de ton espèce. Mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer cela. J'ai toujours refusé de m'en vouloir de t'avoir aimé, je me suis interdit de culpabiliser pour cet adultère. Je ne vais pas commencer à le faire sous prétexte qu'au lieu d'un homme, j'ai aimé un loup garou. Malgré tout je t'en veux, c'est un secret que tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher.

Aurai-je cessé de t'aimer si je l'avais su ? Je ne saurai te dire. Je crois que non, car aujourd'hui encore il m'est difficile de ne plus t'aimer. Mais j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, je ne suis plus la jeune femme que tu as connue. Nous ne le saurons jamais et ça ne change rien.

Depuis deux jours, j'entend mon mari se réjouir de la situation. Il voit la un moyen de discréditer le directeur de l'école. Et mon fils le suit. Il te dénigre, t'insulte sous les encouragements de son Père. J'en ai le cœur serré. S'il savait, ferait-il la même chose ? J'ose espérer que je n'ai pas élevé mon enfant ainsi.

18 aout 1995

Habituellement, l'été est un moment de repos. Il fait beau, mon fils est là, les arbres et les fleurs sont magnifiques. Mais cette année, je vis le pire été de ma vie et je ne crois pas qu'à la rentrée cela s'améliorera.

Le Lord est revenu. Lucius a passé le début de l'été ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où, mais surement au même endroit que Lui, ou quelque part pour une quelconque mission. Mais depuis quelques jours, ce monstre est venu s'installer au manoir. Mon mari a dit que c'était un honneur de le recevoir dans la maison de ses ancêtres. Il m'a très clairement fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à le vivre ainsi. Drago n'a pas l'air d'être dérangé par cela. Je crois même qu'il se donne des airs importants auprès de ses amis à cause de notre visiteur. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Que va-t-il advenir de mon fils dans cette guerre qui se prépare ?

Peut importe, il réussit malgré tout à me rendre fière. Nous avons appris aujourd'hui qu'il avait été nommé préfet pour l'année à venir. Je suis tellement contente, il l'a mérité avec tous les efforts qu'il fournit en cours. Mais j'ai aussi un peu peur que ce semblant de pouvoir ne lui monte à la tête avec l'influence néfaste du Lord et de son père. Il n'y a bien que quand il peu l'utiliser pour quelque chose que Lucius le voit comme son fils. Et bien sur, mon garçon est tout heureux d'avoir la reconnaissance de mon mari. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit capable de grande bêtise dans ce simple but. Mais comment puis-je le protéger de ses propres désirs si normal chez n'importe quel enfant ?

17 aout 1996

Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque tout avoué à Drago. C'est un grand garçon maintenant, presque un homme même si j'aime encore le voir comme un enfant. Lucius n'a pas ces scrupules. Il est odieux avec lui. Je le vois bien, mon fils, notre fils est malheureux. Il cherche désespérément à plaire à celui qu'il pense être son père. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a perdu à ce jeu-là, avant même sa naissance. J'ai eu tort, je le sais maintenant, de croire les belles paroles de mon mari. Il disait que Drago serait comme son fils. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Malgré tous les efforts de ce brillant petit garçon, il n'a jamais été à la hauteur pour Lucius. Pas assez Malefoy disait-il. Quel ironie ! Ces quelques mots auraient du me faire comprendre plus tôt que mon fils ne serait jamais assez Malefoy, jamais assez bien pour ce type puisqu'il n'était pas de son sang... Pourtant, si tu le voyais notre fils, il est beau, il est intelligent, il est parfait ! Tu as d'ailleurs du t'en rendre compte quand tu l'as rencontré à Poudlard... Enfin, je parle comme une mère, mon fils est parfait à mes yeux bien sur, mais toi tu ne sais pas qui il est, tu n'as pas dû le remarquer plus qu'un autre élève…

Aujourd'hui, Lucius a dépassé les bornes. J'ai trouvé mon fils en pleurs. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui demande l'impossible. Tuer Dumbledore ! Comment pourrait-il réussir ça ? Même un adulte au plus fort de sa puissance ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille ! En plus, je refuse que mon fils soit un assassin. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de refuser cette mission, même de fuir. Je lui ai dit, à demi-mot, que je connaissais un endroit où le cacher. Je te l'aurais envoyé. Je suis sûre que tu aurais pris soin de lui. Je t'aurais tout expliqué bien sur. Mais il a refusé. Il m'a dit que Lucius et moi serions tués s'il ne le faisait pas. Que m'importe de mourir tant que mon fils vit, mais ça il ne peut pas le comprendre... J'espère qu'un jour il pourra lui aussi s'apercevoir qu'en devenant parent on est prêt à donner sa vie pour son enfant. J'espère qu'il vivra assez vieux pour cela…

Mais ce garçon est têtu. Je ne sais pas de qui il tient ce trait de caractère. Je ne me souviens pas de toi ainsi, mais il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas connu si longtemps au final et, tout comme moi, tu as caché tellement de choses.

Notre fils est donc si têtu qu'il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a même commencé à me parler de Lucius qui serait fier de lui. Alors je n'ai plus tenu et je lui ai dit. D'une certaine façon. Je lui ai expliqué que Lucius n'était pas son géniteur et qu'il le savait très bien, que c'était même probablement pour ça qu'il l'envoyait mourir de cette façon. Que dans ces conditions, Drago pouvait cesser d'essayer de rendre fier cet hypocrite et que ce n'était pas en tuant le directeur de Poudlard qu'il rendrait fier son vrai père.

J'ai cru avoir réussi pendant quelque minutes. Il me regardait fixement, essayant probablement d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais il m'a finalement dit, en détournant les yeux, que ça ne changeait rien, que j'étais toujours sa mère et que je risquait toujours d'être tuée s'il ne le faisait pas. Tu vois comme il est têtu…

Je tremble pour lui. Je tremble pour notre fils Rémus ! Aujourd'hui, on ne serait pas trop de deux pour le protéger. Il me faudrait même une armée de parents aimants pour le sauver. Mais je suis seule, il n'y a que moi. Lucius ne compte plus, il n'a jamais compté. Et toi, je ne t'ai pas laissé la possibilité de savoir... j'ai promis et je ne peux pas rompre cette promesse, pas maintenant, mon fils a encore besoin de moi, je dois encore vivre. Un jour, j'aurais le courage de tout te dire. Je t'enverrai ce journal et tu pourras voir grandir notre enfant, tu pourras apprendre à le connaître. Je me suis arrangée pour que ce jour arrive quoiqu'il se passe.

…

J'ai trouvé un moyen de protéger notre petit prince ! J'ai demandé à Severus Rogue. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup aimé, mais il a l'avantage de travailler à Poudlard et d'être un Mangemort. Ça serait sûrement une bonne raison à tes yeux pour ne pas lui faire confiance, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai fait faire un serment inviolable. Il devra aider Drago ou accomplir sa mission à sa place sinon il mourra. Mon fils vivra, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Ce que Poudlard deviendra sans Dumbledore ne vaut rien à côté !

1er septembre 1997

Aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre que tu t'es marié. C'est Bella qui est venue m'annoncer cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de toi qu'elle voulait parler. Elle voulait que je connaisse tout le dégoût que lui inspirait notre nièce. En plus d'être une saleté de sang-mélé, elle a épousé un loup-garou et va lui faire un gosse. Ce sont ses mots.

Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait si mal de te savoir marié. Avec ma nièce, en plus. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé dans ta vie, comme si tu m'avais totalement oubliée. Après avoir eu la tante, tu épouses la nièce.

J'ai conscience d'être injuste avec toi par ces mots. C'est moi qui t'ai laissé, il y a longtemps de ça. Il y a sûrement plusieurs années que tu m'a oubliée. Mais une part de moi espérait visiblement encore, que tu viendrais me chercher pour m'emmener loin de mon odieux mari, avec notre fils. Mais cette gamine t'a conquis et séduit probablement avant que l'idée ne te vienne… Je vous souhaite, malgré tout, beaucoup de bonheur. Avoir un enfant dans un tel contexte, ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est toujours un enfant et cela est précieux. Je me prends à imaginer mon Drago jouant avec son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Si Bella savait, elle aurait pour moi le même dégout que pour notre nièce, mais moi, cette petite, au final, je l'envie plus qu'autre chose.

Enfin cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sur que nous vivions jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Si un jour il y a une fin. Et je t'assure que vivre dans le même manoir que le Lord Noir et ses serviteurs n'aide pas à envisager le futur. Il n'y a jamais aucune bonne nouvelle qui me parvienne. Hier, j'ai appris que Severus Rogue allait être directeur cette année. C'est un bon professeur, je pense que dans un autre contexte, cela aurait été une bonne chose. Mais que va-t-il pouvoir faire avec Lui sur son dos ? Les enfants sont en danger maintenant, même à l'école. Drago est retourné à Poudlard aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y soit vraiment en sécurité. Il n'y a qu'au manoir qu'il aurait plus à craindre.

Et Harry Potter qui a disparu. La seul chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas la faute des Mangemorts, ils ne feraient pas cette tête là si c'était le cas. Mais il sera retrouvé, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ça ne fait aucun doute. J'espère seulement pour ce garçon qu'il mourra avant d'être devant le Lord. La haine qui habite cet être est indescriptible. Aucun enfant ne mérite de subir cela. Ni aucun adulte.

Je me sens si faible, aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que tu me passes un peu de ton courage de Griffondor. Mais je suis seule, alors je ferme les yeux, je fais comme si je ne voyais pas tous ces prisonniers qui entre dans les cachots pour ne jamais en ressortir. Je n'écoute plus Bella et ses discours de folle. Je me concentre sur ce que je peux faire, je cherche une solution pour sortir mon fils de cette situation. Peut être qu'à la fin de l'année, nous partirons tous les deux à l'étranger, loin, très loin. Ce serait fuir, mais peu importe ce qui compte, c'est qu'il vive.

1 mai 1998

Je sens que la fin est proche. Pas la mienne, enfin, je l'espère, mais celle de la guerre. Tout le monde s'agite au manoir. Il parait qu'il y a des problèmes à Poudlard, des intrus. On aurait vu Potter à Prés-au-lard. Je pense qu'une grande bataille se prépare et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler pour mon fils. Il a beau devenir un homme, je serai toujours une mère qui s'inquiète. Quand j'en ai glissé deux mots à Lucius, il m'a répondu qu'une bataille permettrait enfin à ce morveux de montrer de quoi il est capable. J'ai été tellement choquée que je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre.

Je crois que faire se serment avec lui fut la plus belle bêtise de ma vie. Il n'a jamais porté la moindre attention à mon enfant et n'a jamais accepté l'idée qu'il serait son héritier. J'aurais mieux fait de m'enfuir avec toi ! Peu importe ta lycanthropie, nous aurions pu vivre avec. Après tout, si ma nièce en est capable, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne le serai pas ! Et au moins, il y aurait eu quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour s'inquiéter de la sécurité de notre fils. Mais c'est du passé et il est bien trop tard pour revenir dessus.

J'ai écris une lettre que je vais envoyer à Gringott avec les passages les plus important de ce carnet, ceux qui parle de Drago. Si je meurs, elles te parviendront, ainsi tu sauras et tu pourras comprendre. Tu pourras aussi en apprendre un peu sur ton fils et le protéger. Je te supplie de me faire confiance et de me croire quand je te dis que je pensais bien faire.

Peut être survivrais-je à cette guerre, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il restera un parent à mon enfant et c'est ce qui compte. Il est presque un homme maintenant, mais quelque soit le monde qui se prépare, il aura certainement besoin d'aide et de conseils pour l'affronter. Quand tu liras ceci, Remus Lupin, cela voudra dire qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités de père.

Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que tu liras, pardonne-moi de t'avoir cacher tant de choses. Je t'ai aimé et cela, je ne te l'ai jamais dissimulé. Je te souhaite une longue vie en compagnie de notre enfant, offre-lui une vraie famille, une qui aime sans compter.

Avec tout mon amour,

Narcissa Black

Il reprit la lettre de Remus Lupin qui continuait ainsi :

Si tu as lu ce que ta mère m'a envoyé, je pense que tu as plus ou moins compris pourquoi je t'écris aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir, ma vie n'a pas été grandiose après le départ de Narcissa. J'ai continué à slalomer entre les petits boulots que j'avais peine à trouver et mes proches dont le bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Il y avait la guerre bien sur, en arrière plan, jusqu'au jour ou elle nous a tous rattrapé, m'arrachant mes meilleurs amis. J'ai dû continué ainsi, entre la trahison de celui que je considérais comme un frère et la mort de ceux qui m'avait tout donné, dans ce monde qui n'accepte pas les gens comme moi. Un jour, j'ai eu la chance de me voir proposer un poste de professeur. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait. J'ai rencontré le fils de mon ami James et le fils de celle que j'avais tant aimé.

J'ai aussi découvert que le traitre n'était pas celui que je pensais et que tous les morts ne l'étaient pas. Les Black sont une vielle et grande famille avec plus de tares qu'on ne saurait en compter, mais la traitrise n'en fait pas partie finalement. Cette nouvelle m'a rendu un ami pendant les deux dernières années ou il a vécu. Ce fut deux belles années où, malgré les souffrances, je n'ai plus ressenti cette solitude qui me poursuivait tant. J'ai même réussi à rencontrer l'amour à nouveau, dans les yeux de Nymphadora Tonks, la fille de ta tante Andormeda. Quelle ironie, tu ne trouve pas ? Étais-je destiné à n'aimer que des descendantes de la famille Black ?

C'était une femme forte et tenace. Elle a réussi à me convaincre que nos huit ans de différences n'étaient rien, que ma lycanthropie ne me rendait pas plus hideux. Elle m'a offert un amour sans réserve et je n'ai pas pu résister bien longtemps, malgré ta mère. Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, jamais. Mais je pouvais vivre à nouveau, je devais vivre. Je n'ai passé que deux courtes années avec cette femme et ce furent deux années de guerre. Deux belles années pendant lesquelles j'ai vu naitre celui que je pensais être mon premier fils. Mais maintenant, l'autre femme de ma vie m'offre un autre enfant. Tu viens de naitre à mes yeux. C'est comme si j'avais deux nouveau-nés au lieu d'un. Sache que je vous aime tout autant, peut importe le temps, l'absence et l'inconnu. Je n'ai pas été ton père pendant toutes ces années, et je ne le serai pas dans le future, ni pour toi, ni pour Edward. Cela me désole de me rendre compte que je ne pourrais jamais parler avec toi, connaitre tes amis, tes amours. Il ne me reste pas longtemps, je vais bientôt aller rejoindre les deux femmes que j'ai aimées et mes meilleurs amis. Si vous n'aviez pas existé, toi, Edward et aussi Harry, j'en aurai été soulagé. Mais maintenant, je vais partir en vous abandonnant tous les trois.

J'ai malgré tout le mince espoir qu'en mes derniers instants, je vous aurait réuni, toi et ton frère, que vous ne serrez pas seul à l'avenir, puisque vous serrez ensemble. Vous n'êtes que deux enfants qui allez poursuivre votre vie sans parent, mais peut être serez-vous là l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne t'y oblige bien sûr.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te laisser, je n'ai jamais possédé que la chemise que je portais. Mais il me reste une chose qui va probablement bientôt te faire défaut, un nom. Tu es mon fils Drago et si tu le désir, tu peux l'être aux yeux de tous. Tu peux porter le nom de Lupin. Je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas, t'étant toujours appelé Malefoy. Avec la fin de la guerre, ce changement est la seule protection que je peux te donner. J'ose espérer, que même si c'est celui d'un lycanthrope notoire, il sera plus facile à porter que celui d'un Mangemort.

Mais c'est à toi de choisir quelle vie tu veux avoir, et quelque soit ta décision, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je serai toujours fier de toi et je t'aimerai car c'est ainsi que font les pères et qu'en mes derniers instants j'aimerais l'être pour toi.

Il y a Harry aussi. Il est là, à côté de moi. Il s'inquiète de me voir obstinément écrire alors que je devrais me reposer. Mais le repos ne changera rien, je vais partir trop tôt de tout façon. Donc j'écris mes premiers et derniers mots à mon fils. Harry ne sait pas, je ne lui ai rien dit et je ne lui dirais rien. Pourtant, c'est à lui que je confierais le plus facilement cette histoire. Il est le fils de mes meilleurs amis et je suis la dernière personne qui le rapproche de ses parents. Ça serait pour moi une manière de dévoiler ce secret à ceux que j'ai le plus aimé. Mais il ne m'appartient plus. Par ce journal, ta mère me l'a confié et par cette lettre, c'est à toi que je le donne. C'est ton histoire désormais.

Je voudrais pourvoir te donner tous les conseils dont tu auras besoin à l'avenir, mais pas un seul ne me vient à l'esprit. Il faut croire que la légendaire sagesse des mourants n'est pas pour moi. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter, à toi et à ton frère, d'être heureux, d'accueillir l'amour, quelque en soit l'apparence, avec le sourire et le moins de secret possible.

Je vous aime maintenant et à jamais.

Remus John Lupin

Un dernier document accompagnait la lettre. Il contenait une simple phrase administrative :

Je, sous signé, Remus John Lupin, reconnait Drago Lucius Malefoy comme mon fils et l'autorise à porter mon nom de famille et à jouir des droits qui l'accompagne.

Drago plia ce dernier parchemin et le mis dans sa poche. Il rangea attentivement les autres, un par un, les roula précautionneusement et attacha une petite cordelette de cuir pour les garder ainsi. Il fit cela comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à penser. Il se laissait un peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, il avait appris la mort de sa mère, enfin pour être plus exact, il avait trouvé son corps sur le champ de bataille. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait tuée. Même si cela n'aurait rien changé, il se disait qu'il aurait au moins pu en vouloir à quelqu'un. Il avait vu celui qu'il avait toujours pris pour son père se faire arrêter et il avait entendu peu après qu'il avait cherché à s'enfuir et qu'il s'était fait tué à ce moment là. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu le seul parent qu'il avait jamais eu, la seul personne qui l'avait toujours aimé sans jamais remettre cela en question, la seule personne que lui avait toujours aimée.

Alors il était parti. Pas bien loin, il était toujours à Poudlard et ne risquait pas de quitter le château. Mais il avait trouvé un couloir à l'écart, presque épargné par les combats et il s'était assis là, seul, pour pleurer cette femme extraordinaire qui lui avait tant donné.

Avec les parchemins qu'il tenait en main, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Pas qu'il le sût non plus avant, mais de nouvelles questions se posaient, de nouvelles options s'offraient à lui. Il avait compris depuis deux ans, depuis que sa mère le lui avait dit, que Lucius n'était pas son père. Mais il ne s'était jamais demandé à quel homme il devait la vie. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Aujourd'hui, il le savait et c'était seulement pour apprendre que ce père allait mourir lui aussi.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce à quoi ressemblait son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année. C'était si lointain…

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la Grande Salle, le lieu où étaient rassemblés les blessés. La pièce était divisée en deux parties. Dans la première, on pouvait voir les corps, posés presque à même le sol, s'aligner. Des vivants marchaient entre eux, cherchant ceux qui leur manquaient. Autour de certains, il y avait des grappes d'humains plus ou moins importantes qui pleuraient. Il reconnut les Weasley, il ne put voir lequel d'entre eux était parti. Peut être qu'il l'avait connu. A cette pensée, il senti son cœur se serrer.

Il vit une femme ressemblant étrangement à sa tante Bellatrix pleurer en serrant le corps d'une autre femme au cheveux roses. Ce devait être son autre tante, Andromeda. Et la personne qu'elle pleurait devait être sa fille, c'est-à-dire sa cousine et vu ce que disait Remus Lupin, sa belle mère. C'était étrange, il ne la connaitrait jamais. Son cœur se serra de nouveau.

Il savait que dehors, sous la pluie, il aurait pu trouver sa mère, avec les autres Mangemorts décédés. Le fait qu'elle n'en ai jamais été une n'y changeait rien. Elle en avait épousé un et pour les vainqueurs, cela suffisait. Il préférait ne pas regarder, il n'était pas venu ici pour cela. Il continua vers la deuxième partie de la pièce. De long paravents blancs marquaient la séparation et derrière, de petites pièces avaient par endroit été aménagées pour permettre un peu d'intimité aux blessés les plus graves. Les autres étaient allongés sur des lits de camps alignés un peu partout dans l'espace libre. Il remonta les allés au milieu des infirmiers et autres médecins plus ou moins improvisés dans l'urgence.

Il regardait chaque visage, cherchant un signe, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de reconnaitre son ancien professeur, son nouveau père. Soudainement, il vit Granger sortir en pleurant d'une des petites pièces. Il se souvint que Remus était proche de Potter et qui disait Potter, disait Granger… et Weasley mais celui-ci avait visiblement d'autres personnes à pleurer. Légèrement hésitant, il écarta le rideau par lequel était passé la jeune femme.

Dans la pièce, il y avait un lit avec un homme allongé. Il était pale. Son visage était recouvert de cicatrices plus ou moins fine, ses cheveux blonds, légèrement gris étaient en partie collés à son front par la sueur. Son corps maigre paraissait abandonné et plus aucune expression n'animait son visage. On lui avait même fermé les yeux. Drago arrivait trop tard. Et si cette vue ne lui avait pas suffit pour le comprendre, il aurait juste eu à regarder Potter, assit au chevet du lycanthrope, pleurant et gémissant. McGonagall était aussi là, de l'autre côté du lit, tenant la main du mort, pleurant elle aussi et murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Drago regarda la scène quelques minutes, se concentrant sur le visage de cet homme qui avait été son père juste le temps de lui écrire une lettre, de lui offrir une liberté, une nouvelle vie. Cela avait peut-être été court, mais dans ce laps de temps, il lui avait offert bien plus que ce que Lucius lui avait donné en dix-sept ans de vie. Son regard s'arrêta sur un berceau installé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha, intrigué, et y découvrît un bébé. L'enfant était tout petit, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et les cheveux verts. Le jeune homme sourit doucement à son petit frère. Les autres personnes dans la chambre étaient trop occupées par leur récent chagrin pour s'occuper du poupon. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence du serpentard. Il tendit la main qui fut immédiatement attrapée par de minuscules doigts. En regardant dans les yeux de celui avec qui il partageait un père, Drago prit sa décision. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire. Il posa le rouleau de parchemin dans le berceau et de sa main à nouveau libre, il chercha dans le fond de ses poches un crayon. N'ayant aucun papier sur lui, il décida d'accéder à la deuxième volonté de son père et écrivit un petit mot à l'intention de Potter au verso de la lettre qui changeait sa vie.

Silencieusement, il pris le petit Teddy dans ses bras, enveloppé dans une couverture, et quitta la pièce. Il sorti du château et prit la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Étonnamment, personne ne chercha à l'arrêter. Il put ainsi facilement atteindre la frontière de l'école et transplaner. Depuis qu'il avait vu le corps de sa mère sans vie, il pensait avoir tout perdu. Son univers s'était écroulé devant ses yeux en l'espace d'une nuit. Il pensait être seul au monde pour le restant de ses jours. Maintenant, il savait que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Il avait un frère, il avait une famille.

A Poudlard, c'était la panique. Le petit Lupin avait disparu au moment où son père était mort et personne ne l'avait vu être emmené. Les Mangemorts n'était même pas soupçonnables étant donné qu'ils étaient soit en fuite, soit sous bonne garde. On l'avait cherché partout. Chaque personne présente dans le château avait été interrogée. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas une seul trace à l'exception d'un rouleau de parchemin laissé dans le lit de l'enfant. Il portait sur l'extérieur un petit mot qui cherchait à rassurer :

 _Je vais prendre soin de lui, je vous le promets, il est ma seule famille maintenant._

Suivi d'une phrase assez énigmatique :

 _Harry Potter, quand tu auras fini de lire cela, pourrais-tu me le renvoyer, s'il te plait ? Tu comprendras aisément pourquoi j'y tiens._

 _Drago_

Le héros du monde sorcier avait effectivement lu les documents, cherchant une réponse à la disparition de son filleul, à ce nom étrange pour signature. Il l'avait trouvée d'une certaine manière, mais il avait du mal à y croire. Après de nombreuses hésitations, il l'avait aussi faite lire à Andromeda Tonks. La femme avait essuyé quelques larmes en souriant, elle avait refermé soigneusement le rouleau et, en déclarant qu'elle irait le rendre à son neveu elle-même, elle était juste partie. Harry n'avait entendu qu'une autre phrase, comme murmurée seulement pour lui :

« Après tout, ils sont ma seule famille aussi maintenant »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
